


You did what now?

by Monalisasandmadhatters20



Series: 3 am phone calls [2]
Category: Rocketman (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 20:29:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20319049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monalisasandmadhatters20/pseuds/Monalisasandmadhatters20
Summary: A little snippet into the lives of Elton, Bernie, Ray and Caroline





	You did what now?

Bernie stood in front of the sliding glass door, his glass of water tilting in his hand. It had been a long time since Reg had surprised Bernie by not following through on what had been decided, together.

“Let me try and understand this, love… You signed our daughter up for... football?”

“Yep. She’s ever so pleased!”

“Not our football, either... You signed her up for bloody American football...”

“I already answered that, Bernie. Why are you being so weird?”

Bernie took a gulp of his ice water, for the first time in years wishing it was something stronger. He imagined once he turned around he would see THE exaggerated pout on his husband’s face that would make him give in to anything he asked for. 

He watched Caroline who sat close to Ray on the patio instead. He listened as Caroline regaled Ray with the adventures she had with her daddy that day. The excitement on her little face almost made him relent. Almost.

He sighed, finally turning around to face Elton. “I thought we agreed on cheerleading, Reg…”

Elton shrugged. “She didn’t like the uniform.”

Bernie pinched the bridge of his nose. “She… didn’t like… the uniform? So you signed her up to play tackle football instead?”

Elton nodded firmly.

“Reg, she’s bloody 6 years old!”

“I know that, Bernie,” Elton said, quite confused at Bernie’s attitude. “I haven’t lost that much of my memory yet.”

“So as her daddy you make the choices for her. Football is not a safe sport.”

“She’s so happy, Bernie, look at her! She has quite a bit of talent for it already too!,” Elton said, pointing to the back yard. 

She did indeed, if the throw to Ray was any indication. Bernie sighed, watching her catch the ball when Ray threw it back. Bernie sighed. “I don’t like this, Reg. She is going to get bullied...”

Elton kissed Bernie firmly. “She will be fine, darling. She’s our daughter. She can take on the world.”


End file.
